Can I have this Dance? Gabpay Style
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Okay so after weeks of writer's block I decided to create a cute Gabpay version of "Can I have this Dance?" since they are my favorite couple as well as that song being my favorite...read and review plz


**Okay guys I'm really having writer's block right now so just in order to get back into the swing of things I need to make a random story. So this is basically a Gabriella and Sharpay version of "Can I Have This Dance" with a lot of cute tweaking since I really love that song….enjoy and please review.**

**"CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE"**

Gabriella followed Taylor towards East High for the last month of school. The school years came and gone but she was soon going to face her worst decision of her lifetime, choosing school or her girlfriend of three years. Taylor held her head up almost as high as the books that sat in her hands pressed close against her chest. Taylor blocked out the harsh sun with her umbrella as Gabriella's phone began to ring. The brunette answered it.

"Hey Gabs, umm…I kinda need help here," a familiar voice said as Gabriella smiled into the phone. Taylor rolled her eyes knowing that Sharpay was on the other end.

"Come to the main drama room," Gabriella head as she agreed and hung up her phone.

"I gotta' go," Gabriella said handing Taylor her school book.

"You know that the main drama room is off limits, students aren't even aloud in there," Taylor said as Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

"How did you…." Gabriella was cut off by Taylor's words.

"Sharpay likes to practice in there, you know four walls of mirrors with a hardwood floor, its like her sanctuary, and like I said totally off limits, that has two weeks detention written all over it." Taylor smiled knowing her friend was still going to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella snuck into the auditorium and up to the stage. Sharpay stood waiting for her near the piano and when the brunette got close enough Sharpay reached for the girl's arm and lead her into a back hallway. The hall was so narrow that it didn't seem like anything was behind the auditorium wall. Sharpay gripped a crystallized door knob and pushed open the wooden door.

"Welcome to my sanctuary," Sharpay said letting Gabriella's arm loose. The brunette giggled remembering what Taylor had said not that long ago.

"So what did you need help with?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay ran over to one of the glass mirrors and clicked something. The mirror opened and she slid out a rack with dresses.

"Okay so you know how I'm always the one who knows what she wants to wear, well….prom is in like, two weeks and well, I don't know what I want to wear,…..so you think you could help me out?" Sharpay said smiling gently at the brunette. Gabriella slowly made her way over towards blonde and ran her fingers along the five dresses that hug in separate plastic bags.

"Well I've never been asked out to a dance…or at least one I'd agree to go on….and I've never been asked to a prom, and well this sounds like a invitation…..umm," Gabriella let her fingers rub against each fabric until she made her selection. She lifted a bright pink, body fitting dress up and placed it in front of her girlfriend, "definitely this one." Sharpay turned towards one of the mirrors and nodded in agreement with Gabriella's decision.

"Look what I got," Sharpay smiled after placing her dress back onto the rack. She danced around the room with two pieces of rectangle paper between her fingers. Gabriella smiled and chased after the girl, until the both came to a stop. "I though these would help." Gabriella smiled at the prom tickets that sat in the blonde's hand.

"You don't think we would have to waltz do you?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella's eyes widened.

"You can't waltz?"

"Well waltz 101 wasn't a class I was willing to take"

"Oh really…"

"I just…. I can dance,…..but I just can't waltz." Sharpay said as Gabriella placed her hand in between the blonde's.

"The only waltzing I can remember is when I was younger and my dad would put me on his toes and waltz me around the room," Gabriella pulled Sharpay towards the middle of the room and let her hand loose. "I'll show you."

_"Take my Hand," _Gabriella grips Sharpay's hand and gets ready to pull her in.

"_Take a breath, pull me close, and take one step" _Sharpay nervously walks closer to Gabriella.

_"Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide,"_ Gabriella places her finger under Sharpay's chin and makes the girl create eye contact with her until she pulls her in and grips her hand.

"How about I take the lead in the beginning and we switch when you get the feel for it," Gabriella smiles.

_"Won't you promise me, that you'll never forget, to keep dancing, wherever we go next," _Gabriella moves a few steps back and then sideways as Sharpay follows.

_"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone, like you, it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way, we do," _They both begin to sing as the twirl and dance around the room._ "And with every step together, we just keep on getting better, So can I have this dance? can I have this dance"_ Sharpay lets Gabriella and pulls back.

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn, will be safe with me," _Sharpay stretches her hand out to Gabriella who willingly takes it and lets Sharpay guide her across the hardwood floors. They catch their images through the mirrors and smile as they shift around the room. The mirrors reflect them and its like the walls are dancing along to the beat of their voices. Sharpay grips Gabriella's left hand tightly while slightly releasing her right so she can guide her own hand up to the girl's back. The blonde dips Gabriella and then lifts her back up as they both giggle and sing.

_"Don't be afraid…….afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you, through it all, And you can't keep (even a thousand miles) us apart (can keep us apart),cause my heart(cause my heart)Is wherever you are,"_ Both girls continue the song…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the girls stop singing Gabriella giggles as Sharpay wraps her arms around the girl's waste. The brunette places her forehead onto Sharpay's and they both stare into each other's eyes.

"So will you go with me to prom," Sharpay asked as Gabriella starred up at the ceiling poking her lips out in her thinking phase. Then the brunette wraps her arms around Sharpay's neck and leans into the girl. She quickly pecks the blonde's lips but Sharpay tugs her back into her kissing her harder. Gabriella can't stop the giggles that seep from her lips as they continue to kiss. The school bell rings and it echoes throughout the room bringing both girls back to reality.

"Well I hope that answered your question," Gabriella said grabbing Sharpay's arm and leading the girl out towards the open door.

**Yay I'm done…its like 4:18am and my mom and sisters and step-dad are leaving out to eat at 8 and I've been writing these because I'm tired of having writers block. Well s little sleep won't hurt. Please Review and I know this isn't as intense as most of my stories but like I said I had writer's block so I just wrote whatever came to mind.**


End file.
